Super Smash: Unite with the Humans!
by Akira Amber
Summary: The world as we know it is in chaos, Tabuu is in control of the human government. The Smashers have to take drastic measures to save the world, which includes befriending a human and training them for the war against Tabuu. The rebels from Earth are sent to the Smash Dimension with the Smashers, and they team up together. Accepting OC's!
1. Prolouge

**Hello there! No, I am not Akira Amber, I am her older cousin! Eh, the name is Dianna~! But I guess my penname will be… Um, you guys should send suggestions! Now you're probably asking… Why don't you make your own account? One, I am a senior in high school; I have no real time for this, and am going to college soon. (****CAL****TECH****! Yeah, the trick to getting into Cal Tech is playing a bunch of Video Games! Seriously…) The other is because I'm lazy… Yup! Eh, I might make my own account… depends, this is still a collab with my cousin though!**

**A SYOC story, so here is the form! Add things if you'd like! Some spots are already taken or something, so submit quickly! Oh and if you do not get picked, I have nothing against you! Please don't flame! None of the OC's in this story are mine or my cousin's. And no, the human does not need to actually be in SSBB… But related, like maybe Roy, Mewtwo, or Pichu.**

* * *

Name:

Partner?: (The Smasher)

Age:

Backstory: (No need to write a long one anymore, not writing a specific chapter for each character anymore.)

Personality:

Appearance:

Weapon?:

Weakness?: (Minimum: 3 or a SUPER MAJOR one. Aka: Freezes and can't do ANYTHING at the sight of blood. Cuz there's sure to be lots…)

Strength: (Limit 2, 1 Major)

**Add whatever you'd like to the form. I need descriptive forms. **

* * *

Tabuu growled and winced in pain.

Those stupid Smashers had beaten him for the last fucking time! This time, he would beat them, so he started to plan.

"Master Tabuu. Your planner has arrived." A servant bowed, and moved aside so a woman in a purple mysterious cloak approached him.

"Lord, I have a way to rule. I have traveled far and wide and approached a "Earth" There are beings here named "Humans" They are fairly weak, and with your tremendous power, you will surely overpower them." The woman's voice seemed wise with her probably old age.

"Hm, interesting. I like your idea, Tabitha. Prepare to leave immediately. Bring a few troops with us." Tabuu instantly stood up, and walked off, preparing for conquering Earth.

Tabitha removed her cloak, revealing a woman in her mid 20's and smiled mischievously. She then made her way to her own quarters to prepare against the world that had rejected her.

* * *

"Tabitha, this portal was discovered by you, correct?" Tabuu eyed the portal in front of him with suspicion.

"Yes. This portal is amazing. I will lead to your new rule." Tabitha assured.

Tabuu stepped inside, and instantly unleashed his troops on unsuspecting citizens that he would soon be ruling. Screams and shouts were music to his ears. Fire raged and swept through the town, engulfing the whole place to hopeless ashed. Tabuu laughed evilly, he hadn't felt this much power in a long time.

* * *

**Please review! Do you like it so far? Is the revamp good? By the way, my cousin is writing some of this, I'll be writing most though.**

**-Dianna**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything in anyway.**

* * *

"Oh yeah! EAT MY BOMBS! EAT THEM!" Quinn shouted at a TV screen and started to twist and turn her gaming remote around a lot.

"Quinn, we're going to school." Krystal, Quinn's older sister said, and snatched her controller from her hands.

"Sheesh woman, okay." Quinn got up and when she started going downstairs, she cast a longing look at the TV, while Krystal rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They started walking until they reached the garage and Krystal slammed her fist on the garage opener and got her rib-stick (A/N: Sorta like a skateboard, if you know what it is.). Quinn stepped on her skateboard, flipping it up and catching it, before she dropped it on the ground again and got on, speeding down the driveway, with her sister right behind.

They made their way to school and looked at their schedules. Their school was really weird, and their schedules would change everyday, so they had to check everyday.

"Ugh. I have Language Arts with boring Mrs. Douglas. Knowing her, today, she's going to give us some long-ass project." Quinn huffed, and waved goodbye to her sister, before making her way to the Language Arts section.

* * *

"Yo! Quinn~! Over here!" Amelia Colour, one of Quinn's best friends, waved at Quinn, motioning her to come over.

"Dude, you're being annoying. She can hear you, no need to yell." Sayu Nakamoto, their other friends rolled her eyes.

"Ready for boring Mrs. Douglas's class?" Quinn asked, already sitting down and yawned. She then propped her feet on the desk.

"Guys!" Krystal came rushing in.

"We got to run! There are some terrorists or whatever, attacking. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was sweating from running so fast.

All the students that heard her started panicking and ran for the door, in a crazed frenzy.

When they were in the hall, they saw hordes and hordes of who knows what those things were. They all held at least one weapon and started firing.

"Shit, what the hell is happening here?" They are sprinted down the hall as fast as they could.

Sayu kicked a few of the enemies in the face, while Quinn and Amelia punched.

"EAT MY LASERS FOOLS! EAT THEM!" Quinn shouted. She had picked up two guns from a fallen Primid.

"What the hell? Who gave her the guns? Oh my god, we're screwed!" Krystal cursed.

Quinn kept on shooting a path through the enemies, now plowing through them with ease. Then, they blasted out of the building with a final bang, landing on the firm concrete of the PE area.

Instantly, they were jumped and handcuffed. They struggled, before being forcefully stuffed into a bag, and carried without will.

* * *

The next thing they knew, there was a man on a podium.

"Welcome all humans. I will be your new age ruler. Only address me as Lord or Master, or you will be destroyed. If you struggle, I will send you to another dimension. You will definitely die. If you are smart, you will join my army." The man shouted.

"No! You can't rule, you" A boy's sudden outburst was cut short, when Tabuu's fingers snapped and the boy was shot. He was bleeding all over the place, and the wound was most definitely deep. He struggled to stay alive, before helplessly crumpling to a heap on the ground.

"This is what will happen to anyone who rebels against me. Any questions?" The man smirked.

It was instantly quiet after that.

Quinn thought for a second. No, this couldn't be happening!

She instantly bashed the first Primid she saw. At first, all her friends gasped, before starting to rebel as well.

Tabuu rolled his eyes.

"Brave spirits, I see. Send them into the portal." Tabuu ordered.

They were tossed into the portal like a sack of potatoes and everything went black after that.

* * *

**DUDES! I need guy partners, why so many girls? I'm tired of these cliché people. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and please review. Reminder: None of the characters are mine or my cousin's so we will not play favorites that way. Only by the awesome ones and non cliché one. Sorry for short chapter… I'll update tomorrow. G'day then!**

**-Dianna **


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Literally. Not a single OC belongs to me or my cousin.**

* * *

Vivian closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair. She was currently in class 4-D, the chemistry class of Stanford, the college she had been so good to get into.

But really, her best friend, Jacob Daniels, was doing who the hell knows what in his skipping spree. So honestly, she was freaking bored.

"Mr. Daniels! Get to class immediately! Don't ever let me catch you throwing your grenades in the study hall ever again! You could have killed someone!" A teacher scolded Jacob before shooing him into class. (A/N: They are fake of course. A prank for the teacher XD)

Jacob took a seat right next to Vivian, who instantly rolled her eyes while laughing.

"What the hell dude? Bombs in study hall? Ms. Radmi cherishes that place like heaven dude." Vivian sighed and giggled.

"You are so mean to me, Vi! It was funny, okay?" Jacob pouted.

"You know I love you." Vivian crossed her arms.

"Of course, because really, who doesn't love me?" Jacob laughed.

Vivian then punched him.

**BANG!**

"Dude, again with the bombs?" Vivian sighed.

"Um, Vi… That wasn't me." Jacob started to look around nervously.

"Suuure." Vivian rolled her eyes.

**BAM!**

Their room was burst open with fire and instantly, a bunch of attackers burst into the room.

Vivian started to pant and widen her eyes.

"No… Just a dream… Keep it together." Vivian tried to calm herself.

She saw a Primid dive for her, and instantly, she dived for a table, grabbed the chair, and smacked it hard.

Jacob blew open the wall and motioned for Vivian to follow, which she did hastily.

They made it outside, panting hard.

"Everyone. Make your way towards the center of town." A voice came on an intercom.

"Should we?" Vivian looked over at Jacob, but he had already vanished.

Vivian sighed and followed behind her bestfriend.

"Auntie Tabitha?" Jacob's eyes widened as he recognized his aunt who had been banished from Earth.

"Jacob!" Her eyes widened and she hurried to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "It's very dangerous out here! Go through that portal. You should be safe there. You and your girlfriend."

Before he could explain that Vivian wasn't his girlfriend, his aunt pushed him into the portal.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry, I really sounded harsh here… Didn't I? I would appreciate guys in this story. Thanks. These intros are all going to be short, by the way.**

**And MissGlimmer: Thank you so much for the contribution, but you don't have to change Blair unless you want to. And what do you mean I have two female OC's? I don't have any OC's in this story. **

**Please Review! Thanks~!**

**-Dianna**


	4. Chapter 3

**I still don't own. I love writing this character. I just love it. Sorry if I suck at writing, I do this for fun anyways, but I've been told that my 12 year old cousin writes better than me... (Yes, the cousin who this account belongs to.)**

* * *

Blair yawned scrunching up her nose and shot a glare at everyone else in the room. What were they staring at? Someone as posh, beautiful, and not to mention elegant was not even supposed to be in a dump like this! What was her mother thinking? No… This wasn't her mother's fault… It was that wretched man's fault! She snarled, just thinking of him.

She honestly couldn't believe someone almost as elegant as her –her mother, of course- could be seduced by such a dishonor! He was manipulative and an annoyance, and landed her in this… Mental institution! She was not some mental insane wacko like these people! She was sane!

Screw it. Complaining to herself wouldn't solve anything, so she sat up, getting out of the room.

"Hello, Miss Lovelace. Is there anything I could do for you?" A nurse asked politely.

"Oh no, just minding my own business." Blair shot her a fake smile. Then, an idea popped into her mind.

She snatched the woman's ID card with immense stealth, if she did say so herself. Then, she hurried to the storage room, where there was sure to be another nurse outfit. Yeah, yeah. It was locked, but not for long with a bobby pin! She spotted a face mask for doctors, and wondered why the hell it was there, but she wasn't complaining! She snatched it up and hurried into the changing room.

Minutes later, she came out in the gown, covering next to all of her face in the mask.

She hurried to the front desk, momentarily flashing her stolen ID card to the half-asleep security guard who mumbled a bit.

Yes! She raced out the door, and when she was safe, ripped off the mask. Home-free, at last!

Okay, now she knew what she had to do. Find her mother who had disappeared… This was definitely that man's doing, she was sure of it! But really, he was dead now, and so she was happy.

She scurried into the town square, noticing a big crowd. What? Then she noticed someone was tugging at her arm.

"What? Hey, watch it, this outfit was-"She was cut off as the person put a bag over her head, and pushed her into something.

* * *

**Ugh. Can't update as often. My cousin and my computer got hacked with the same virus and couldn't be fixed. Our parents won't let us get new ones, so I have to steal my friend's computer, and I don't even get to go to her house often! Oh my gosh! PLL reference!**

**Review, and I'll give a faster update… If my friend Ally will let me use her computer instead of making me teach her flute -.-"**

**~Dianna~ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the characters… Yeah…**

* * *

Nathan Carters stared intensely at a TV screen, shaking his Wii controller every so often. Of course he was playing New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

"Nathan! Get off the TV for at least a few seconds! Dan is calling!" His mother called from downstairs.

Nathan sighed, and went to the nearest phone, and picked it up.

"Wasup dude? Did you get any new video games? I just finished Pokemon Heart Gold for the 3rd time!" Nathan happily exclaimed.

"Yeah… Whatever. Want to meet up in GameStop in the square? Meet you there in… 5 minutes?" Dan asked, hanging up.

Nathan jumped up from his chair, quickly pulled on a jacket, and rushed outside. He was met by a harsh blow of icy wind, but he continued to walk down the street. He met up with Dan, and after walking around for a few minutes, they saw a large crowd.

"What the heck? Why are people…?" Dan trailed off shaking his head.

Nathan screamed next to him (a very manly scream, mind you.) and Dan turned around, just to be shoved into a portal.

* * *

**Well… Uh… Review! Enjoy and happy holidays! I haven't taken my finals… I should be studying, but instead I'm doing this… Review please!**

**Holy shiz. I wrote this like in early December but I never posted it. I'm so dumb XD Okay, sorry for the short thing, but I'll update as soon as possible. Should I just do more than one person each time? Oh, and I might randomly make your OC acquainted with someone else that you don't know, it's okay... right? Eventually they'll all have to know each other... so it works out...? **

**~Dianna~**


	6. Author's Note

I have a very important question. My friend recommended doing gay relationships in this story, and I actually have gotten a few OC's who a gay for each other. HOWEVER. I would like to see if you guys would all like it. It is by majority and if you do like gay relationships and hetero relationships win, I'm sorry. Please vote through review, because my cousin already has an ongoing poll. Thank you so much, I love you all and I'll try to update before or during the weekend. I will take this down when I have decided which side wins.

Kisses~

~Dianna~


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, I feel like I should do something clever with this. Eh, I was never smart anyways XD There are no gay relationships in this chapter. But yes, they will be allowed. I don't mind writing yaoi, but sure, you guys wanted it. Don't worry, it won't be super gay heavy. It'll just be a realtionship with same gender. I'm not a heavy gay right supporter (I don't know any gays..) but I don't see what's wrong with it.**

* * *

Slim, long fingers flawlessly raced across ivory piano keys. The player hummed a tune, still in deep concentration. Her eyes darted across the page filled with sixteenth notes, eighth notes, and occasionally some half notes and quarter notes. (I'm a band/orchestra/piano geek here, just saying XD)

Suddenly, outside the very fancy window, a bird took flight and flapped its wings noisily. The piano player, now distracted, looked out the window for a brief millisecond, stopping for exactly as long and kept on playing afterwards.

"Ellie, stop." A man got up from his seat, successfully stopping the girl on the piano seat desperately trying to cover up her mistake.

"What was that?" The man asked, his voice strict but not mean or scary.

"I'm sorry father; I'll try to have my ADHD not get in the way next time…" The girl looked at her feet, really disappointed in herself.

"Ellie, it was a small mistake, it's okay…" another person arose from the seat.

"Micheal Brooker! You are not to tell your sister that! How did you even become a worldwide famous piano player thinking like that?" Ellie's father crossed his arms and directed his attention Micheal, Ellie's elder brother.

"She has ADHD and dyslexia; I'm surprised she can even read those notes!" Micheal defended his little sister.

Their father sighed before talking again, "You're right. How could I have ever thought that she would ever be better than you…?"

Before their father could correct what he had said, Ellie had already run out of the room. Not exactly in the dramatic way, in fact, she wanted her father's approval, but she was already used to her father saying these things and her brother being better than her.

"Everyone is better than me, but I wish I could blame my ADHD and dyslexia… But that would never work. Father says you can't blame things on others and if it is that thing's fault then you aren't trying hard enough to overcome it." Ellie sighed to her pink bunny and laid herself on her large bed when she reached her room.

In the end, Ellie decided to visit her best and only friend, DJ. She actually had a crush on him, but she wasn't sure if he'd noticed. She knew most people were dense when it came to people who liked them but DJ was a child prodigy.

DJ was actually pulled into the military but with Ellie's father's money; they pulled him out to tutor Ellie. Plus, the military found out that DJ was more useful for building gadgets. DJ now lived in Seoul, South Korea, but was from North Korea. However, he still was forced to create gadgets for the North Korean military. Ellie would like to watch him when creating these amazing gadgets, admiration shining brightly through her wide chestnut hazel eyes. She would laugh whenever he muttered something about others being too stupid to be able to do anything by themselves and blush whenever he caught her staring too long.

To put it short, she was head over heels for him. But she didn't think he'd like her back.

DJ lived by himself since Ellie's father only agreed to pay for all of his expenses. In fact, DJ never talked about his family, so Ellie never knew if his parents were alive or not. But she knew better than to invade others privacy.

Ellie decided to walk by herself to the house (more like mansion) next door and a few minutes later, DJ answered, his face not amused until he saw Ellie. He smiled a bit and invited her in.

Ellie saw that on the table there was a wrench, screwdriver, and hammer. In the middle of the old oak table was an android that was pouring tea into a china cup.

"Like it? Not exactly done yet, but it works… I guess." DJ offered her the tea and she politely accepted.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew throughout the old house. The stairs creaked from being antique and the wind chimes danced. A few sets of chinaware in the displaying cabinet clinked quietly but it was soon over.

"W-What was that?" Ellie soon got creeped out.

"Come on Ellie, this happens every time you come over. This house is just antique, so it makes the wind sound creepier than it is." DJ sighed.

"Oh… Sorry." Ellie apologized, bowing slightly.

DJ then started to start building another android and Ellie watched with happy anticipation.

Suddenly a sickening crash echoed through the old and almost empty house. The wind blew fiercely and then the first crash was followed by many others.

DJ and Ellie ran out into the living room to see the antique display case shattered into millions of pieces. The chinaware was absolutely destroyed as well. The ominous feeling of dread lurched in Ellie's stomach as the strange wind now seemed to howl.

"Well, well, kid prodigy. I'm glad I myself came to see this. Ah, and a rich girl. Pretty, I could make her marry the prince… She must be talented from the looks of it…" The two children were genuinely shocked to see a man in all blue. His skin was covered in clothes, but they both were pretty sure they saw blue skin.

"Who are you? I don't have time for you and I'm not giving Ellie away. Who are you and what do you want? How do you know us?" DJ asked, snarling as he secretly made a grab for the knife that was hung on the wall right behind him. Usually it was just a decoration, but he had added little functions into the knife because he was just plain bored. He silently complimented himself for being so smart.

"I wouldn't think to do so boy." The blue man spoke, chuckling slightly. "Tabitha, you are genius my dear. All humans are stupid and worthless."

"I'm not as dumb as most 'humans' speaking of our species like that… What are you?" DJ asked, putting his arm to block Ellie who was trying to step forward.

"Why I'm the same as you." The blue man spoke again.

"You're not fooling me." DJ said.

"You're right. I mean how could I be as worthless and pathetic as a human? I don't think so. I'll soon be the king of this universe. So you have a choice boy. Be the prince, you will be pampered but you must build a gadget for me. You will also be able to be highly trained in sword-fighting. As for the pretty lady, there is a man who has had his eye on you. He is a wonderful and handsome prince, you will also be pampered."

There was a creakily eerie silence. The blue man smiled.

"So… What do you say?"

* * *

**I noticed I made this longer than usual. I'm sorry, it doesn't seem fair, and I'll try to make others long as well, but I like the backstory, I understood how to write them. You guys understand right…? Each writer has their strengths and weaknesses. Oh, and they kind of requested it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you want you can request more things for your character and I will try my hardest to make it work out.**

**Two questions:**

**Do you like this couple? And also, what should they choose? I know it should my job to choose the second one but the last time I did that… Shitstorm… So yeah. I value your opinion anyways. So please tell me! Thank you so much, I love all of you**. **Thanks for your support. Oh, and maybe I might add Tabuu coming in to face others as well. If your OC got selected and you think their being neglected, I'm sorry. I have to write over 60 OC's I think it was. Could you be grateful that you got in…?**

**To WrittenWithPencils: I went with what Ellie's creator said. I'm so sorry if I messed up, just tell me and I'll fix it immediately.**

**~Dianna~ ^.^**


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't even own, like anything…**

* * *

A man wearing a black fedora stood in the pounding rain, gaining many suspicious glances. Mothers quickly pulled their children away from the man, scared he was a bad person.

"Mister… Are you… A superhero? You look so strong." A girl appears in front of the man, shocking him for a bit.

He scoffs and walks off, the girl left in tears.

"Superhero? What a silly thought." He silently mutters to himself.

"Mister, can you at least tell me your name?" The girl bravely asks.

"Phil. Now scram back to your mother." Phil decides that she'll go away if he answers her question.

Phil flinches and instantly starts breaking into a full sprint when he sees a horde of Spaaks flying in the alley he was in.

"They can't catch me now, after I've gotten away. I can't be executed; I'm the only person who isn't an imbecile in this rotten world." The pouring rain pours harder and the puddles make a slapping sound as Phil runs over them, and away from the Spaaks who are Tabuu's minions and obviously trying to execute him.

"Well, well. No place to run now, is there?" A voice booms. A figure sits on the looming wall ahead, dead end.

"Phil Luciano. A formidable opponent. But I'd rather not fight you." The figure says.

Phil doesn't know the next thing that happens. The only thing was a cold and distant portal, pulling him to a different dimension.

* * *

**Gosh these are short. I've gotten a few complaints on intros. Should I keep on going…?**

**Thanks anyways, **

**~Dianna**


End file.
